


Love

by whereiismymindd



Series: Rainy Nights [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereiismymindd/pseuds/whereiismymindd
Summary: 21-year-old Anakin is knighted and Obi-Wan is a mess. Will they get their happy ending?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I know, it took me a long time, but this is the last story in the series and I wanted to do it justice. I'm really proud of this one, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked and recommended these stories. I'm really glad you enjoyed them and I hope you like the ending!
> 
> A couple of things:  
> 1- I don't know when Anakin was knighted or under which circumstances, I just made everything up.  
> 2- I'm ignoring Padme in these series, sorry about it. I have nothing against her, I just didn't want to explore her relationship with Anakin in this, so they were never together in this universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Obi-Wan paced around his quarters, thinking. Of course, being the Jedi Master that he was, his face betrayed nothing of his jumbled feelings.

For the last twelve years, he had been Anakin’s master. He had been defined by that role, and that had been his salvation when his whole life came crashing down after Qui-Gon’s death. How many nights in those early, horrible years had he cried himself to sleep, thinking he couldn’t do it anymore, begging the Force to give him a sign, to calm him down, to show him the way again? How many nights had he wished, before closing his eyes, that everything would end just so that he could be with his master and lover again? And how many times had he woken up the next day, seen his bubbly, impish, way-too-young and in-need-of-SO-much-training padawan, and decided that maybe, just maybe, he could wait one more day? Just one more day. One more day until Anakin learned to meditate properly, one more week until he learned that kata, one more month until he built his lightsaber. And the months turned into years, and now, here he was. Anakin had just been knighted that afternoon and, just like that, his whole reason for living was gone.

Well, not literally. Not yet. But later, maybe tomorrow, he would come and pick up his things. He would move into his own quarters, and then the Council would give him his first solo mission, and then they would go from inseparable partners to casual acquaintances.

It wasn’t that Obi-Wan still needed Anakin to keep going. He had long ago accepted Qui-Gon’s death. He now was able to meditate, ask the Force for guidance. He knew that he was a valuable member of the Jedi Order, he had purpose. He had found his peace again, and didn’t need his padawan ( _former_ padawan) to keep on going. But maybe he just _wanted_ to have him there.

Oh, it hadn’t been easy, not by any means. Anakin had been a handful, and he certainly wasn’t an experienced master. It had been hard, trying to teach him everything he would have already known if he had been raised at the temple. But, being a bright student and very powerful in the Force, Anakin had no trouble catching up.

No, most of the problems had arisen because of Anakin’s passionate nature. The kid just _felt_ too much, too deeply. He missed his mother desperately, he wanted to be a Jedi more than anything, he was way too afraid of not making it, he was incredibly reckless and, worst and best of all, he loved Obi-Wan with every fiber of his being.

It hadn’t always been that way. At first, Anakin had found everything quite terrifying, and he had been convinced that his master would send him back to Tatooine. They both had to work to win each other’s trust and appreciation. But by the time Anakin was sixteen, that love between mentor and mentee had grown into something more. Not _real_ love. Not yet. Anakin was way too young, and Obi-Wan still hadn’t really come to terms with Qui-Gon’s death. But their relationship was developing, they became closer in ways that were difficult to describe.

And then they had _the_ talk. After Anakin attacked a fellow padawan and his feelings for his master had been exposed, Obi-Wan basically told his padawan he was in love with him as well. He hadn’t really come out and said it, he hadn’t even been a hundred percent sure of his feelings at the time. But he had basically made a promise to Anakin, that they would talk about it, really talk, once Anakin became a knight and his training and their unequal relationship weren’t in the way anymore.

However, Anakin’s trials had come and gone, the ceremony had taken place, and Anakin hadn’t said a word.

Obi-Wan wasn’t naïve. He knew that years had gone by, people grow and change, they meet other people, they fall in and out of love. He had known, when he decided not to do anything until Anakin had been knighted, that there was a chance that Anakin wouldn’t want it once the time came. And he had taken that risk, because he knew that it was the right thing to do.

But that didn’t mean it didn’t _hurt_. He had no one to blame but himself, though. He did what he had sworn he would never do, he opened his heart to someone else, he allowed himself to feel love again. And then, when everything he wanted had been practically handed to him on a silver platter, he chose to wait. And what did he expect? That his padawan, his handsome, bright, overly-confident padawan would just sit around waiting for his old, boring and broken master?

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He opened it, and came face to face with the last person he expected to see. Anakin was standing there, a sheepish smile on his face.

“May I come in, Master?”

“Since when do you knock?” was the first thing that came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth. He tried to school his features, hoping his padawan wouldn’t notice his emotional turmoil.

“Well, technically, these aren’t my quarters anymore,” Anakin said, grinning. Without waiting for an answer, he came inside and closed the door behind him.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at his former apprentice. “These will always be your quarters, Anakin.”

“I appreciate it, Master.”

They stood silently studying each other, Obi-Wan lost in thought as Anakin regarded him with a frown on his face.

“I thought you would be partying with your friends. You have talked about your ‘epic knighting party’ and how much alcohol you were going to drink since you were fourteen,” the master finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Anakin laughed, running a hand through his short hair. Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to see what it would look like once it grew out of his padawan cut.

“Yeah, well, the party can wait. I had something more important to do today.”

Obi-Wan gasped, raising his eyes to meet Anakin’s. Could it be? Was he just being an old fool?

“Really?” He managed to say, sounding surprisingly calm.

“You know, Obi-Wan, I’m not sure how you came to be known as ‘the Negotiator’. You have the worst poker face ever,” Anakin said with a gentle smile.

“I do not!” Obi-Wan answered, only half-faking his outrage at his padawan’s ( _former_ padawan, you idiot) comment.

“You do,” Anakin said, taking a step closer to his master with each word. “You are freaking out right now because you think I’ve forgotten about everything. I have not. I couldn’t.”

They were standing awfully close now. Obi-Wan had to raise his chin to look into Anakin’s eyes, and their chests met with each deep breath they took.

Obi-Wan couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. The moment had finally arrived. His padawan was right there, after years of pining, suffering, remembering lost love and fearing for his future. This was it.

The master was trembling slightly. He had Anakin right there, and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything, he just stood there, panicking, thinking there must be _something_. There had to be a catch. He couldn’t just get what he wanted. He wasn’t destined to be happy. He knew it, he just wasn’t. Things never worked out. This couldn’t be true.

A warm hand gently lifted his chin and he looked into his padawan’s blue eyes, so full of love and understanding.

“Obi-Wan. This is it. No more excuses now. No more thinking about my training or your promise to Qui-Gon. There isn’t anything keeping us apart anymore. I’m here. I’m here for you now.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure when Anakin had become so mature, but he realized that the person in front of him was not a kid anymore. He was a man.

“You have always been there for me,” he said, in a small voice, not trusting himself to say more.

“Oh, yes, I have. As a kid, as a student. But I’m _here_ now, Obi-Wan. You don’t have to pretend anymore. You don’t have to hide your emotions from me, you don’t have to project the image of the aloof master who cannot have feelings,” Anakin cupped his cheek with his durasteel hand. “I’m ready now. I’m ready to be your partner in everything. I’m ready to fight with you, and to cry with you. I’m ready to catch you when you fall and I’m ready to show you all my insecurities, knowing that you will now be able to help me with them without feeling you have to make some sort of lesson out of it,” Anakin’s voice was firm and Obi-Wan couldn’t tear his gaze away from his former padawan’s kind face. “I’m ready to kiss you and to touch you…” Anakin’s hand brushed his master’s lips.

“Anakin,” sighed Obi-Wan, closing his eyes.

Anakin came even closer to whisper in his master’s ear. “I know you’re tired of fighting, Master. Obi-Wan. I know. Just let go.”

A strong shiver ran through Obi-Wan’s body. Force, what was his padawan doing to him?

“It’s time, Obi-Wan. I’m yours. I’m all yours. Please, be mine. Please.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure who made the move, but their mouths suddenly met in a passionate kiss.

Anakin kissed just like he lived, and the experience was so intense Obi-Wan didn’t know if he would survive it. However, after a couple of minutes, Obi-Wan remembered he wasn’t an inexperienced padawan and started responding. They kissed for a long time, driving each other crazy, alternating hungry kisses full of tongue with innocent, loving pecks, and the contrast somehow fueled their lust.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, when he came up for air, and the master took the opportunity to lick the younger man’s neck. Anakin moaned, and Obi-Wan decided right then and there that he wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing that sound.

They weren’t sure how long they stood there, in the common room, kissing. After what felt like hours, they pulled back. Anakin’s lips were swollen, his hair, even though it was short, was a mess, and his cheeks were flushed. He had never looked more beautiful.

“You are breathtaking,” he said, too far gone to feel any embarrassment.

Anakin smiled. “You should see yourself, Master.”

“I’m not your master anymore.”

“No, you’re not. But you’ll always be my master. Just like you know I’m not your padawan anymore, but you still call me that in your mind.”

“Oh, can you read my mind now?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I wish, Master. I’m sure it’s full of naughty ideas, especially right now. Nah, I just know you better than you know yourself,” Anakin answered, grinning, while running his fingers through his master’s hair.

“That’s a strong claim, Anakin,” Obi-Wan answered, his eyes closing against his will in response to the loving gesture.

“Well, you know me, I’m nothing if not bold.”

“Mm hmm.”

The warm hand suddenly left his head and Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open.

Anakin had taken a few steps towards the master bedroom, offering Obi-Wan his hand.

“Come on, Obi-Wan.”

The master had to take a moment to center himself. He didn’t know if he had ever felt this happy. He knew he had been happy with Qui-Gon, but it had been so long ago, he almost didn’t remember what joy felt like.

“Anakin…”

“I know. I’m nervous, too.” And Obi-Wan realized that his padawan’s hand was shaking.

This was it. This was _everything_.

“Come on, Obi-wan. We need this. It’s time.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan reached for Anakin’s hand. When they touched, Obi-Wan felt he was finally home. Anakin lead his Master to the bedroom.

Outside, it started raining.


End file.
